1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water extraction cleaning machine and, more particularly, an upright water extraction cleaning machine
2. Description of the Related Art
Water extraction cleaning machines have been used for removing dirt from surfaces such as carpeting, upholstery, drapes and the like. The known water extraction cleaning machines can be in the form of a canister-type unit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,720 to Blase et al. or an upright unit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,977 to McAllise et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,665 to Fitzwater.
According to the invention, a portable surface cleaning apparatus comprises a base housing adapted for movement along a surface to be cleaned, an upright handle pivotally mounted to the base module, a liquid dispensing system and a dirty liquid recovery system. The liquid dispensing system comprises a liquid dispenser associated with the base module for applying liquid to a surface to be cleaned, a liquid supply tank removably mounted to the handle for holding a supply of cleaning liquid and a liquid supply conduit fluidly connected to the liquid supply tank and to the dispenser for supplying liquid to the dispenser. The liquid recovery system comprises a recovery tank removably mounted on the base housing and having a liquid recovery chamber for holding recovered liquid, a suction nozzle associated with the base housing and adapted to draw dirty liquid from the surface to be cleaned, a working air conduit extending between the recovery chamber and the suction nozzle and a vacuum source in fluid communication with the recovery chamber for generating a flow of working air from the nozzle through the working air conduit and through the recovery chamber to thereby draw dirty liquid from the surface to be cleaned through the nozzle and working air conduit, and into the recovery chamber to thereby recover the dirty liquid from the surface to be cleaned.
Further according to the invention, one of the base housing and suction nozzle includes a tool mount, and a brush and a bare floor tool, each of which is adapted to be interchangeably mounted to the tool mount for contacting the surface to be cleaned. A suction nozzle assembly includes the suction nozzle and the tool mount, mounted as a unit to the base housing. The suction nozzle assembly further includes the liquid dispenser and a clear housing. The bare floor tool comprises a squeegee, a sponge and a brush. The bare floor tool further includes a suction opening in register with the suction nozzle. The bare floor tool further includes an opening for passage of cleaning solution from the liquid dispenser to the surface to be cleaned. The tool mount and the brush include a guide assembly for relative vertical movement of the brush with respect to the tool mount when the brush is mounted to the tool mount.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.